simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shnopp.shniederheimer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Squeaky Voice Teen page. Please take a look at the wiki editing policy here before contributing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Titan98 (talk) 02:16, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Multiple Edits in Quick Succession why make 11 edits to an article within a very small time frame if you can just make one? source: http://simpsonstappedout.wikia.com/wiki/Birthday_Spuckler?action=history A random name94 (talk) 03:55, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm still new to all the codings on the page, so I reference other articles for the codes. Also, I make a couple of typos when I write, and i "publish" without proof-reading. I dont even know if im using the talk pages right or if there is a different way to reply. Im trying to be more concise about my edits. If you see my joining date, I've barely been around for a week. Shnopp.shniederheimer (talk) 05:03, February 12, 2014 (UTC) alright i'm just letting you know ... there is a preview button available so you can see what it looks like before you publish it (you should proof-read it there) (to the left of the publish button) ... if you are new to the coding then i suggest just leaving another tab open and explore that tab to see how the coding works (looking at other completed article), then bring it back to the article you are currently editing (it's what i did / am doing, since i'm farly new to editing here too) A random name94 (talk) 19:15, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Grammar Please stop changing "Springfieldians" to "Springfielders", as the first one is the official demonym (for the real cities with that name). - Titan98 (talk) 17:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Singing Sirloin Hi, thanks for contributing to the wiki, but I have just checked my game and I can't see the Singing Sirloin in my game available to purchase. Could you tell me how you know about it or how you know it is in the game? Thanks. Also when creating new pages, please add more content than simply just an empty infobox and some empty sub headings. Thank you. - Titan98 (talk) 22:24, February 26, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I have just seen the information on the Social Points update. Ok cool, but regarding the blank page, I have made edits/added information, but it's not appearing. I don't know why. Shnopp.shniederheimer (talk) 23:14, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Small Project Hey, Since you said you wanted more of a role on this wikia, would you like to do a small project? I need everything from the Whacking Day Event category moved to this new category: Whacking Day 2013 Event. This is so if they make a new Whacking Day Event everything will be set up already. Also every page that has a link to the Whacking Day Event (which mostly the pages that need to be moved to a new category) need to be changed to link to the newly renamed Whacking Day 2013 Event. Let me know if you can do this and it does not have to be done in one day, but does need to be done before April, since that is when last years event occurred. Thanks '~Asteria52 ' (talk) 05:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) : Yea, for sure, I can help get this done. Shnopp.shniederheimer (talk) 05:51, March 14, 2014 (UTC) : Just wanted to ask, for the category Whacking Day Prizes, is that being changed too? :::Yeah, it probably should too, to Whacking Day 2013 Prizes. You can see all the pages that link to the Whacking Day Event . '~Asteria52 ' (talk) 06:16, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Jeez that's alot. but cool thanks. Shnopp.shniederheimer (talk) 06:21, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it was a large event, but it's the last event to convert to a year. And it's better to do it now then if a Whacking Day update comes up, I'd rather not have to update the old stuff while making all the new pages. '~Asteria52 ' (talk) 06:43, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hey, I'm pretty sure all of the Whacking Day pages have been moved to the new category, or categories, and all of the links leading to the old Whacking Day page have been redirected except on the Featured Articles page, which I can't edit, and all the links on User pages, which I can't edit either. Shnopp.shniederheimer (talk) 23:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Cool, cool. There was one that you missed but I got it. The Original Whacking Day Category is now deleted and so it the Whacking Day Prizes Category. Thanks! '~Asteria52 ' (talk) 23:29, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::No prob, glad to help. If there's anything else I can help with just let me know! :::::::::shnopp.shniederheimer (talk) 23:42, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Well if you are ever searching for something to do my current large scale project is an overhaul of the character pages, making them more uniform and making the jobs tables into something more manageable. I've only got Homer and Marge done at the moment. '~Asteria52 ' (talk) 23:59, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::And you want that format for every character? shnopp.shniederheimer (talk) 00:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC)